Hans
恐怖の惑星 (Dreaded Planet/Gefürchteter Planet) Ziel: Defeat 30 Oodan and 10 Za Oodan. メセタ Meseta: 70 経験値 EXP:300 極彩色の悪魔 (Vivid Demons/) Ziel: Besiege 12 Aginis メセタ Meseta: 100 経験値 EXP:450 群れる野獣 (Pack Beasts/) Ziel: Besiege 30 Gulf und 5 Fangulf メセタ Meseta: 150 経験値 EXP:600 装甲獣の洗礼 (Armored Baptism/) Ziel: Besiege 15 Garongo Notes: Garongos are those armadillo enemies in Forest. メセタ Meseta: 200 経験値 EXP:900 and 1 Grinder 森林に潜む罠 (Hidden Forest Traps/) Ziel: Besiege 3x Rockbear Prize: メセタ Meseta: 250 経験値 EXP:1200 and 1 Grinder 未知なる試練 (Unknown Trial/) Ziel: Besiege 60 Digg Note: In Caves missions Prize: メセタ Meseta: 225 経験値 EXP:700 戦慄の知的生命 (Terrifying Sentients/) Ziel: Besiege 30x Sil Dinian, 10x Sol Dinian und 10x Dinian. Note: In Caves Missions Prize: メセタ Meseta: 250 経験値 EXP:800 痛撃の鋭角 (Horned Onslaught/) Ziel: Besiege 40x Nordiran und 10x Fordoran Note: In Caves Missions Prize: メセタ Meseta: 275 経験値 EXP:1000 地獄の使者 (Envoy of Hell/) Ziel: Besiege 4 Caterdran Notes: Accordion Caves Boss Prize: メセタ Meseta: 350 経験値 EXP:1600 地獄の王 (King of Hell/) Ziel: Besiege 4x Vol Dragon Notes: Do Free-Caves Exploration. メセタ Meseta: 400 経験値 EXP:1700 and 1 Grinder 砂漠の黒飛蝗 (Black Desert Locusts/) Ziel: Besiege 40x Krahda Prize: メセタ Meseta: 230 経験値 EXP:900 宙を舞う死神 (Dancing Death/) Ziel: Besiege 15 El Ahda Note: Desert Missions Prize: メセタ Meseta: 240 経験値 EXP:900 宙を舞う母艦 (Dancing Mother/) Ziel: Besiege 10 Breeada Prize: メセタ Meseta: 400 経験値 EXP:1200 接撃の機甲種 (Armored Assault/) Ziel: Besiege 40 Spardan A Notes: Desert Missions Prize: メセタ Meseta: 250 経験値 EXP:1100 砲撃の機甲種 (Armored Bombardment/) Ziel: Besiege 30 Sparguns. Prize: メセタ Meseta: 260 経験値 EXP:1100 翻弄する銃士 Ziel: Besiege 15 Signoguns. Prize: メセタ Meseta: 420 経験値 EXP:2000 凍土の先駆者 (Tundra Trailblazers/) Ziel: Besiege 60 Yede und 15 King Yede Requirements: Must be level 31+ enemies. Prize: メセタ Meseta: 650 経験値 EXP:4200 長鼻の親子 (Long-Nosed Family/) Ziel: Besiege 50 Malmoth und 3 De Malmoth Requirements: Must be level 31+ enemies. Prize: メセタ Meseta: 525 経験値 EXP:3300 凍土を這う黒魚 (Tundra Creepers/) Ziel: Besiege 80 Micda Requirements: Must be level 31+ enemies. Prize: メセタ Meseta: 400 経験値 EXP:2500 絶対黒壁 Ziel: Besiege 20 Gawonda Requirements: Must be level 31+ enemies. Prize: メセタ Meseta: 800 経験値 EXP:5500 凍土の雌雄爪獣 Ziel: Besiege 5 Snow Banther und 5 Snow Banshee Requirements: Must be level 31+ enemies. Prize: メセタ Meseta: 1000 経験値 EXP:7000 and 1 Grinder 意地っ張りの贈り物 Ziel: Acquire the Desert Rose. Requirements: From Lv 28 ~ 30 Dagan and Krahda enemies Notes: Try Desert Prize: メセタ Meseta: 300 経験値 EXP:5000 機甲の軍勢 (Armored Troops/) Ziel: Besiege 40x Guardine Requirements: Level 34+ Enemies Prize: メセタ Meseta: 300 経験値 EXP:3500 たゆたう指揮官 (Fickle Commanders/) Ziel: Besiege 10x Guardinane Requirements: Level 34+ Enemies Prize: メセタ Meseta: 350 経験値 EXP:4000 幻影操手の輪舞 Ziel: Besiege 12 Signobeat Requirements: Level 34+ Enemies Prize: メセタ Meseta: 400 経験値 EXP:6000 特攻ヤロウAチーム？ Ziel: Besiege 30 Sparzile Requirements: Level 34+ Enemies Prize: メセタ Meseta: 400 経験値 EXP:5000 闊歩する人形機甲 Ziel: Besiege 10 Gilnas Requirements: Level 34+ Enemies Prize: メセタ Meseta: 500 経験値 EXP:8000 人形の繰り手 Ziel: Besiege 3 Gilnas Core Requirements: Level 34+ Enemies Prize: メセタ Meseta: 450 経験値 EXP:6000 高速修理技術機 Ziel: Besiege 15 Gilnach Requirements: Level 34+ Enemies Prize: メセタ Meseta: 500 経験値 EXP:9000 変幻自在の巨大機甲 Ziel: Besiege 5 Tranmizer Requirements: Level 34+ Enemies Prize: メセタ Meseta: 600 経験値 EXP:10000 森林を駆る雌雄爪獣 (Forest Claws/) Ziel: Besiege 4 Fang Banther und 2 Fang Banshee Requirements: Must be level 31+ enemies. Prize: メセタ Meseta: 1000 経験値 EXP:16000 進撃の剣角獣 (Charging Swordhorns/) Ziel: Besiege 15 Fordoransa und 50 Nordiransa Requirements: Must be level 34+ enemies. Prize: メセタ Meseta: 600 経験値 EXP:7000